The invention relates to hospital patient-handling apparatus designed for transfer of patients between hospital beds and gurneys or stretchers and the like, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,523 and 3,945,063.
There has existed a most serious problem in hospitals and other medical facilities in the effecting of a transfer of an immobilized, injured or otherwise suffering patient between a gurney and a hospital bed, and the problem is made more acute with heavy or obese patients. In many instances, the movement of the patient is accompanied by extraordinary pain and likelihood of severely aggravating the ailment or injury for which the patient is being treated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hosiptal bed and patient-handling apparatus of the character described which will enable the transfer of a patient from the bed to the gurney and vice versa with a gentle, smooth handling of the patient and with ease and facility and without requiring rolling, sliding or significant change in position of the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a patient-handling apparatus of the character above in which the patient may be transferred between the bed and gurney by a single nurse or attendant with minimal physical effort and with complete safety to the patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of the character above which may be furnished and maintained at modest cost.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which of the foregoing will be set forth in the following description of the preferred form of the invention which is illustrated in the drawings accompanying and forming part of this specification. It is to be understood, however, that variations in the showing made by the said drawings and description may be adopted within the scope of the invention as set forth in the claims.